


Coffee Date

by storieswelove



Series: Schitt's Creek Meet-Uglies [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baby Gay Patrick, M/M, TEENAGE ANGST!, coffee dates!, cute boys being cute, does that technically make this a coffee shop au?, meet uglies, no it doesn’t does it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storieswelove/pseuds/storieswelove
Summary: Hey —You looked really cute today in that checkered skirt. Do you want to get coffee with me tomorrow night?Patrick*David finds a small, handwritten note in his locker. A date ensues.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Meet-Uglies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554166
Comments: 30
Kudos: 245





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Meet-Ugly prompt:** wrote my crush a note except I started it with ‘dear you’ and my friend stuck it into the wrong locker and now you think I have a crush on you. 
> 
> Part of a series based on the greatest set of meet-ugly (as opposed to meet-cute) prompts by [veronicariley](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/274308)

_Hey —_

_You looked really cute today in that checkered skirt. Do you want to get coffee with me tomorrow night?_

_Patrick_

He counts to three and slips the note in Rachel’s locker before he loses his nerve. 

*

The bell rings, and David is officially late for class. Which checks out, with how his day is going. But he’s not the only one — Rachel is still grabbing her books when it goes off, and she slams her adjacent locker closed so hard that it makes half the contents of David’s tumble out.

Of _fucking_ course.

He’s putting his books back in his locker when he notices the blue folded paper stuck in the grate of the locker door.

He picks it up and reads it three times before it sinks into his brain. 

David looks down at his plaid culottes and does his level best not to smile. 

It doesn’t work. 

_7pm, tomorrow, Starbucks on Main?_

He detours to pop the note in Patrick’s locker on his way to History. He’s five minutes late with a giant grin on his face. 

*

Patrick has had class with David for years, and he has never, not once, seen David smile this much. It’s the shock of it that’s making Patrick stare. A lot. He hasn’t taken a single note in ten minutes, and he really needs to stop looking at David. 

But before he can stop himself, David catches him, so Patrick does the first thing that comes to mind — he rips out a piece of notebook paper and writes: _what’re you so happy about?_

David smiles impossibly wider as he reads it; it takes up his whole face. 

_Some_ _really_ _cute guy just asked me out_ , the note says. 

Patrick ignores the sick feeling in his stomach. He’s just nervous about Rachel’s reply. 

_That’s great! You said yes?_

David gives Patrick a look that Patrick can’t quite figure out. He passes back an even more cryptic response: _we’ll just have to wait and see_

Patrick spends the rest of class with the nagging feeling he missed something important. He never does figure out what the lecture was about. 

*

David waits till he’s the last one in the hallway after school before he checks his locker again. He’s mindlessly texting Stevie when Rachel, the lone straggler, finally clicks her own locker shut. She’s barely turned on her heel, pleats of her plaid miniskirt swishing with her, before David is spinning the combination lock.

And there it is, baby blue paper, a little worse for wear than it was this morning. 

_Can’t wait :)_

David tips his head back, scrunches his eyes closed, and tries hard not to wiggle. 

*

Patrick is…something. Nervous, probably, he thinks. He showers twice, changes four times, and tries to watch TV before he’s checked the clock six times in nine minutes and decides it’s probably time to head to Starbucks. He’ll get them a table. 

He gets a green tea and a table, and sends Rachel a text: _got here a little early. In the far back when you get here. See you soon :)_

*

David is five minutes early when he spots Patrick at the back of the coffee shop. He’s wearing a button down, and even from here David can see he looks so good that it makes the nerves climb right out of David’s stomach and into his throat. 

He buys his anxiety some time and gets in line to buy himself a coffee. 

*

“Caramel macchiato skim!” 

Patrick looks up — that’s David’s order. He adds cocoa powder and Splenda to it. Which, Patrick knows because they’d studied at Starbucks with a group last year, and Patrick had never seen anyone drink something so complicated. He couldn't help but remember. 

And, apparently, it’s David order because David’s _here_ , unless he has a long-legged twin with equally particular fashion sense. 

He must be here for his mystery date.

It makes Patrick squirm. He checks to see if Rachel has texted. 

*

David braces himself and walks over. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Patrick’s face is so soft. It settles David’s nerves. 

*

Patrick can’t bring himself to tell David he’s in Rachel’s seat. For his date. With Rachel. Patrick tries for small talk instead. “So, I’m surprised to see you here on a Friday night. Are you meeting your mystery man here?” 

“Ha ha, very funny,” David says, and gives Patrick a twisted smile and a look like they’re both in on a joke, but Patrick doesn’t remember anyone telling one. “Thank you, um, by the way. For asking. I wasn’t sure? Um. If you were uh — were interested.” David is looking down at his coffee cup, and his smile is shy, and Patrick has no idea what’s happening but he wants to pick it apart until he can figure out what he’s missing. 

Before he has a chance to respond, Patrick’s phone lights up in his lap, and the missing puzzle pieces fall into place in rapid succession when he sees the text from Rachel: 

_Patrick, what are you talking about? You’re already where?_

*

“David, I uh — I think there’s been a mixup?” Patrick’s face is bright red and his voice is trembling and this is weird, right? This is definitely weird. “I think I accidentally mixed up your locker with Rachel’s? They’re right next to each other and —“ 

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK_

David has never moved so quickly in his life. “Oh my god. Okay. I have to go.” 

*

Patrick debates for all of fifteen seconds before he makes a split second decision he’s not sure he would be able to explain.

 _Sorry, texted the wrong person_ , he fires off to Rachel, and follows David out as quickly as he can. David is halfway down the block by the time Patrick makes it outside, but Patrick can run fast when he needs to. 

And right now, he _needs_ to. 

*

Patrick catches up to him alarmingly quickly, and reaches out for David’s elbow as he says, “David, wait. Please. I’m sorry!" David has sung a crappy Christmas medley in front of hundreds of people, has been caught having sex in the bathroom of a J Crew outlet, has fallen flat on his face in front of crushes — none of that holds a candle to the mortification he feels right now. He comes to a halt quickly, leaving Patrick slamming to a stop next to him.

"Let me take you to dinner. I messed up.” 

“Oh, no, you _really_ don’t need to do that. Like, _really_.” He’s about to swing back around, eyes stinging, but there’s something in Patrick’s face that’s keeping his feet anchored to the ground. 

“No, please, David. I’d like to.” 

It’s telling the depths to which David has sunk, he thinks, that he gives in. 

*

Patrick is on a date. With David. 

At least, he’s pretty sure he is. David had thought they were. Patrick hadn’t, but now they’re at dinner so. Does that make it a date? 

Patrick rolls the thought around in his head while they talk and. Well. He doesn’t hate it. At all.

They’re splitting a pepperoni pizza at David’s favorite place — the one Patrick suggested was _incorrect_ , according to David — and discussing their favorite music. Patrick is struck, not for the first time, by how...well, beautiful David is. 

The first time David smiles the entire night, right at him, Patrick feels like his entire body is made of butterflies. 

*

This isn’t a date. Patrick had made that abundantly clear. 

Except, it feels like a date? Patrick is laughing and complimenting him and keeps looking _right_ at David’s mouth. 

David feels like he has whiplash from this whole fucking fiasco. 

*

They close the pizza place at midnight and have to kick David and Patrick out of their corner booth. Patrick is _definitely_ going to miss curfew. He texts his mom to tell her. David says he doesn’t have one. 

“A mom or a curfew?” 

“Well,” David says, laughing. “Both.” 

*

They’re sitting on a park bench near David’s house. It’s nearly 1am. David should go home, but Patrick is sitting very, very close. He’s still looking at David’s mouth while David talks. 

*

Patrick can’t stop thinking about kissing David. He has no idea what they’ve been talking about for the last hour. He realizes maybe he’s sort of been thinking about kissing David for months. He decides he’ll panic about that later. 

*

Patrick is so close that David can smell the Old Spice deodorant he uses. David should hate it a lot more than he does. 

*

David’s mouth is just _really_ nice. And really close.

*

Patrick tastes like tomato sauce. He’s a very good kisser. 

*

He should maybe rethink some things, Patrick thinks to himself as he drives home at 3am. Maybe the locker incident was less “accident” and more “wishful thinking.”

He’ll worry about it tomorrow. 

Tonight all he can think about is kissing David.

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to [ships_to_sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/) and [helvetica_upstart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvetica_upstart/), who were both forced to read over this so they could tell me that I could, in fact, go with the longer version. 
> 
> If you have a Meet-Ugly you wanna see, let me know which one in the comments or on [Tumblr @ storieswelove](storieswelove.tumblr.com/ask)! You can find the list [here](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/274308).


End file.
